Ashley Granger and Hermione Ketchum?
by ShopaholicInMaking
Summary: When the wife of the most celebrated Pokemon Master, Ash Ketchum changes he place with the Head Gir, Hermione Granger, fun begins........
1. Chapter 1

ASHLEY GRANGER AND HERMIONE KETCHUM???????

CHAPTER 1:

NOTE: I don't own any Harry Potter characters and the songs. All are the properties of J.K. Rowling and Pokemon artists.

PROLOUGE:

"Hey Ashley!" Ash called out from the bathroom.

"Yes darling?" Ashley said thumping the door.

She and Ash were married soon after Misty's death in a car accident. They were on honeymoon at the Orange Islands, staying in a 5 star hotel. After a 'wild' night, Ash had finally gotten up and gone for a bath. Ashley was still rolling lazily on the bed when she heard her husband cry out her name. She sat up straight as though received an electric shock.

"Ashley, I forgot my towel, will you just give it to me please?" Ash bellowed. "And fast, I'm feeling cold!" he added. Ashley chuckled as she knocked the door. Ash reached for the towel and pulled her in.

"Ash! What are you doing?" she yelled as he pulled her inside and backed her against the door.

"It's playtime!" he announced as he kissed her lightly on her lips. Ashley laughed and slapped him mischievously.

"Oh, shut up. Ash! We've had enough of playtime now. We've gotta go and see the sea, I'm yearning to lie on the beach,"

"Why don't we spend the day in our room?" Ash asked her moaning. Ashley giggled.

"Because, we've come here not only to honeymoon but also for sight seeing, ok? So hurry up, I wanna get ready too." She said wriggling out of his grip and turning to the door. Ash swore loudly, as she opened the door madly giggling and escaped out of the bathroom slamming the door on his face.

Meanwhile, Harry Potter and his friend Ron Weasley were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, they were in their seventh year. Hermione was in the Head Girls and Boys common room. She and Draco Malfoy were chosen the Head Girl and Boy in the seventh year. They (Hermione and Draco) were a couple now and so were Ron and Luna. Harry and Ginny had split up and were no longer dating. Ginny was dating Dean Thomas again and Harry was single.

Hermione flopped on the couch near Draco, who was reading a comic. Draco looked up and smiled.

"Hi, sexy!"

"Hi," Hermione responded tired. Draco kept aside his comic and moved nearer.

"What's wrong, buttercup? You look ill." Hermione smiled at the concern. She sat up straight, but the next moment moaned in pain. Her back, ached like it was broken and her head throbbed.

"I need a painkiller!" she moaned. Draco moved closer and placed a hand on her forehead.

"No fever," he said in a 'doctor's' voice. Hermione moved his hand away playfully slapped it.

"Oh, come on! Can I have fever when you are around?" she asked moving into his arms and cuddling in them.

"Yeah, you cant," Malfoy murmured against her bushy hair as he pulled her nearer and circled her with his arms. Hermione purred.

" I love you Malfoy," she whispered looking up in his grey eyes. Brown mixed with grey as they leaned nearer to kiss.

"I love you too, Hermione" he whispered back as their lips met. Hermione muttered something that sounded like, 'Draco, I wanna more' as they got into the passionate and violent kiss. Draco pushed Hermione on the coach and climbed on her chest still kissing her lips. She encircled his waist with her legs as they broke up and Malfoy had started pulling out his robes off his body fiercely. Hermione pushed him off her and stood up striking a model pose. She threw back her hair and winked, smiling roguishly .

"Wanna play Dracy boy?" she asked in her super sexy voice. Malfoy fell off the couch and stared at her. Then a light of comprehension shined over him. Smiling naughtily at her, he stood up. Hermione bit her lip sensually making Malfoy actually pounce on her. But, Hermione was too quick for him, she slipped out of his hands and ran up to the other side of the room. Malfoy placed his hands on his hips as he stared at her smiling face.

"Catch me if you can, Dracy boy!" she said smiling and striking another attractive model pose. Draco sighed as he sat back on the sofa saying, "I give up, you win," Hermione pursed her lips as she sat near him cuddling in his arms.

"I know, and that's why I love you," she whispered before drifting off to sleep. Malfoy sighed as he heard her gentle snores. He smiled to himself thinking of he and Hermione walking down the aisle. And within seconds he too, drifted of to a sound sleep…..

CHAPTER 2 COMING UP!!! TILL THEN PLEASE REVIEW FOR THIS ONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Ashley sighed as she sat on the bed later that day. Ash too, sat down beside her loosening his tie. Ashley looked at her husband.

"I guess you were right about spending the day in the room, Ash." She said whimpering. Ash simply looked at her and nodded.

"I guess so, but I enjoyed the ride," he said smiling slightly. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"Enjoyed the ride, hyuk!" she snickered.

"What? I really did!" Ash said defensively sitting up right.

"Ok-ok!" Ashley said wearily. She fell back on her back, yawning.

"I need sleep," she said curling up in the blanket. Ash flopped beside her.

"So do I!" he said turning to her. Ashley murmured something like 'Yeah! Why would you leave such a pleasing opportunity to romance,"

"Do you feel like it?" Ash asked her. Ashley jumped.

"Wha-I-oh!" Ashley blushed.

"I heard that!"

"Did you?"

"Mmmm…hmm"

"Surprising!"

"So, what do you feel?"

"Ummm…lemme think. Ok, lets do it," she smiled.

And within fifteen minutes, they had their clothes heaped on the floor and Ashley snuggled up in her hubby's arms.

The morning sun shined over the window panes as Ashley woke up in the Head Boys and Girls common room sofa. As she looked around she found herself in a blond boy's arms.

"!"

The boy woke up with a start and stared at her.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Where's my husband?" Ashley spoke in a one breathed whisper. Draco looked down at her slender figure.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked. "And where's Hermione?" he added. Ashley looked at him.

"How am supposed to know, where Hemione is?" she asked looking fiercely at him. "I just wanna know where my husband is!"

"Oh, so you're married?" Malfoy sneered. Ashley simply looked at him. She nodded.

"Yep!"

"When?"

"Two years ago, who's Hemione?" she asked spreading her legs on the table.

"Its Hermione, her-mi-oh-nee. She's my friend. Come on, we need to go to Professor McGonagall."

"What for?" Ashley asked sitting straight.

"So that we can tell what happened now,"

"Okay," she leaped up and Malfoy rose up too and stopped suddenly. Ashley stopped and stared.

"What's wrong?" she asked turning around.

"Are you gonna go around the school in your bra and panties?" Malfoy asked sneering at her. Ashley looked down and gasped, she hurriedly covered herself with her hands and looked up.

"What am I gonna do?" she asked.

"I guess, this will do," Malfoy said taking her arm and dragging her to Hermione's room.

"Wait, what are you doing? Where are we going?" she asked as she got a pull and as an answer was thrown in a

room.

"Change into something desirable," Malfoy said before slamming the door.

Ashley sat up on the floor and looked around. The room was full of books of different shapes and colors. She stood up and walked towards the cupboard and found it open.

"Thank goodness," she thought. She started pulling out a dresses from the cupboard but could not find a dress that could fit her properly. After trying out almost every dress of Hermione, she found a lavender dress with frills and flowers over it.

"_Wow!"_ she thought, _"I hope this one fits me,"_

She pulled the dress over her head and looked at the mirror and gasped; she looked like a princess come from a party. She hurriedly combed her hair with her fingers and put her clip in them and hurriedly opened the door. She looked around as she stepped out the room. Now, Malfoy was not alone. He was sitting with two more guys. They looked up as she closed the door. One of them wore spectacles, behind them were emerald green eyes, so green that she felt herself getting lost in them, he had messy jet black hair beneath which he bore a lightning shaped scar . He smiled at her and she found herself smiling at him nervously.

"Hey!" he called out. She smiled.

"Hey!" she called out squeakily. She looked over to the other boy. He had flaming red hair. He had grayish-blue eyes. He had freckles on his face. He smiled too.

"Hey!" he called.

"Hey!" she called coming down the stairs. She sat nervously near Harry.

"Hi, my name is Harry Potter," the raven haired boy started. "And this is Ron Weasley. We were—in fact we are Hermione's friends. And this is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

"Hi—hi" she waved. The room fell silent for a while.

"I— this was the only dress that fit me, I guess I'm much fatter than Hermione," she said hoping to start a conversation. Harry surveyed her carefully.

"No, you're not. In fact, you're—"

"I know thin, I far skeletal for my age," she interrupted.

"What's your age, by the way?" Malfoy asked her.

"Do you know my name?" she asked him. Malfoy shook his head. Ashley sighed.

"Its Ashley, Mrs. Ashley Ash Ketchum." She answered and sighed.

"You're married?" Ron asked in awe.

"Yep," Ashley nodded. Ron stared in awe.

"How old are you?" Malfoy said. Ashley smiled at him.

"Guess my age!" she said shaking her head.

"Seventeen?" Malfoy guessed.

"Are you mad? Do you think any one getting married at seventeen?" Ashley yelled making huge blobs of saliva hit

Malfoy's face. He braced himself.

"How am I supposed to know?" he said.

"Eighteen?" Ron guess.

"No!"

"Umm, nineteen?" Malfoy guessed.

"Uh-huh!"

"Twenty?" Ron's guess.

"Twenty one?" Harry guessed. Ashley shook her head.

"Twenty two?" he guessed again. Ashley nodded.

"That's right, I'm twenty one. Because, I was studying when I was seventeen, I graduated when I was eighteen, Ash married Misty when I was nineteen , Misty-- "

"You mean, Ash is already married?" Malfoy asked angrily.

"Ash _was _married," Ashley replied in asperity, emphasizing on the word 'was'.

"Was?" Harry asked confused. She sighed sadly looking at her feet. Harry thought he saw a tear glistening in her round eyes. He crouched down beside her to see tears flowing down her cheeks. He lifted her chin with his finger and lifted her face to look into her sky-blue eyes.

"_She's crying!"_ his mind screamed at him.

"I'm sorry," she hiccoughed wiping her eyes. Harry smiled at her.

"Now-now Ashley, it's okay. There's no need to cry. See, if you don't wanna tell us your story then don't tell us, ok?"

She bit her lip and nodded. Harry stood up and took her hand in his and pulled her to her feet and started towards the door.

"Where do you think you're taking her, potty!" Malfoy spat at Harry.

"Don't call him that, Draco!" Ashley, much to Harry's surprise yelled at Malfoy. Malfoy looked as if he was slapped with the blunt axe on his head. Ashley was standing there with her fists on her hips. She was glaring at him with her eyes narrowed. Harry thought he saw sparkles flash from her nostrils. Malfoy, on the other side made a face at her. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"How very immature," she said turning to Harry. "Should we go?" she asked him, breaking Harry's thoughts.

"Oh--- yeah, l-lets go," he stammered. Ashley shook her head.

"Wait, where are you going?" Ron got to his feet. Harry looked at Ashley.

"Don't look at me like that! I don't know where we are going." Ashley said defending.

"We are going to McGonagall," Harry told the room.

"Then we are coming," Malfoy and Ron spoke at the same time. Harry sighed at looked at Ashley. She shrugged.

"All right, lets go," he said opening the door for Ashley to pass.

"Ladies first, my dame," he said bowing to her. She smiled at him.

"Thank you, gentleman," she replied walking out of the door. Malfoy mimed choking by holding his throat by both

his hands and his tongue out, making gurgling sounds and Ron just smiled wearily at Harry.

"Do that again Malfoy, and really strangle you," Harry muttered so that only Malfoy could hear him as he closed the door behind him. Malfoy again rolled his eyes.

Hermione woke up by a shrill cry. (Pika! Pika!) She rubbed her head as she sat on the bed. She looked around.

"_That's not my room. Even if it is, how can it be so clean?" _she thought.

"Good morning," Ash came into the room carrying a tray. Hermione looked at him. He smiled at her.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked him as he lay the tray on her knees.

"I'm Ash." He replied.

"How did I get here?" she fired again.

"I dunno." He replied.

"What?" she said surprised. He sighed.

"I got up in the morning to kiss, thinking it was my wife Ashley. But, when I saw you.."

"You didn't kiss me, did you?"

"Er.. no. I couldn't. " Ash admitted. Hermione smiled at him.

"_Wow!" _she thought fondly. "_This man is so nice, didn't even dare touch me," _

She looked at the breakfast tray. With a sigh, she started having the toast.

"So, you are married?" she asked chewing the toast. Ash nodded.

"Yeah, twice." He answered making Hermione choke on the toast. "Do you want water?" Ash said standing up and

rushing towards the water jar.

"No, I'm fine. You married twice?" she said.

"Mmm…hmm," Ash nodded giving her a full glass of water.

"Yeah, my first marriage wasn't good."

"Why, what happened?"

"My first wife expired young." Ash responded with a sigh. Hermione groaned sympathetically.

"I'm sorry," she said in a small voice. "I mean, I didn't mean to.." her voice trailed away.

"That's perfectly fine." Ash said with a laugh. "I at least didn't had to stay alone. I married my wife's friend after my wife's death." He sighed again. "Like the breakfast?" he asked suddenly smiling.

"You made it?" Hermione asked glad at the change of subject.

"Yes, you like it?" Ash asked.

"Mmmm… hmmm, yes. Its tasty." Hermione said licking her fingers. "I loved it,"

"What's your name, by the way?"

"Hermione" Hermione said with a laugh.

"Smart name, I'm Ash." Ash said taking Hermione's hand and shaking it.

"So, will you like roam around with me?"

"Love to. But, where are we?" Hermione asked yawning.

"The Orange Islands" Ash replied.

"The Orange Islands?

"Yep, that's where I and my second wife, Ashley have come for honeymoon. Hurry up or we'll miss the train," he

stood up and told Hermione where she could find Ashley's dresses and accessories.

"Hurry up, I'll be waiting down at the reception downstairs." He said and leant down to kiss her on her cheek.

"See you," he whispered in her ear. Hermione nodded as he opened the door and shut it slowly disappearing thru it. Hermione sat on the bed and sighed.

"_I'm with a married man called Ash, who is or was a widower and now married to his wife's best friend. I wonder what Malfoy, Harry and Ron are doing. How did I come here? Where is Ash's second wife, Ashley? I think she's gone in my place in Hogwarts. I hope she's fine…." _

"Hey, you're taking more time," Ash's call made her leap out her thoughts. She shook her head and walked inside the bathroom thinking, "Yeah, but Ash's a good person. At least, Ashley married a gentleman like him. I'm safe. But, what about Ashley who's with three men….."

PLEASE R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

WE GETTING USED TO THIS NOW!

"Well-well boys, just cool it. Dean just asked me whether I could help him with his Potions. Why did you have to land in the hospital wing?" Ashley was sitting on the armchair beside the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room.

She was now the Head girl of Hogwarts (Till Hermione returned, of course!) and was sorted into Gryffindor by Professor Dumbledore, (the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry hadn't died). She had been every boy's dream girl. Boys constantly tried to get her attention. This had made Harry, Ron and Malfoy to become her bodyguards. They followed her everywhere she went, (even the Girls bathroom!). Boys were only allowed to talk to her in their existence. Unfortunately, Dean had pinned down her in the library and he was beaten to pulp by the three 'bodyguards'.

"You boys are sick." She shot at them. Harry and Ron looked nervously at her. Harry looked in her face. Her cute laughing face was red with fury and her blue eyes were flaming. Her brown hair were crackling with electricity. And pink lips were pressed together.

"Bloody idiots, you would have landed yourself in detention! Dean's parents would have sued you and landed you people in muggle jail. I don't know what kept me from jinxing you…" She kept on gnashing her teeth until Malfoy shut his book deafeningly. Ashley's voice trailed in mutters.

"Listen Miss Goody-goody, he obviously meant to talk to you. Asking you for help was just a excuse to talk to you and ask for a date—" he barked at her.

"And besides, we wanted to protect you." Harry shot in.

"Listen, there's no need for you to pro—" Ashley started but she was cut again by Ron.

"Dean isn't a trustworthy fellow. He ditched my sister—" Ron started.

"She dumped him." Ashley cut him in glaring at him. "For Harry." She added glaring at Harry.

"Yeah, but………." Malfoy jumped in.

"I don't wanna hear any more. I'm fed up with you boys. I need some time alone." Ashley said rising from her seat.

"What for?" Harry and Ron asked together abruptly.

"For thinking." Ashley said and she walked to the door and slammed it as she disappeared behind it. Ron looked at the other two, who shrugged, he shook his head perplexed. They returned to their work. After a few minutes, Malfoy rose from his seat yawning.

"Good night guys, I think I need some sleep. I'll see you guys." And he walked and he too, disappeared behind the door.

Ron shook his head again and turned to Harry.

"She seems to be irritable like Hermione."

"Seems?" Harry snorted. "She's _is_ irritable." He added, stressing on the word 'is'.

"Yeah, she'll be the greatest Head girl of the school,"

Harry just smiled.

Hermione walked in silence by Ash. She had been roaming thru and throughout Orange Islands with Ash for the whole 6 days. She looked at him and found him watching her.

"What?" she asked him.

"Nothing, I was just watching how silent you have become after the ride. Anything wrong?" Ash said smiling. Hermione shook her head.

"Nothing, just thinking about all my—"

"All your friends?" Ash completed her sentence for her. She nodded. Ash gave out his bark like laugh. Hermione gawked at him.

"What's so funny?" she asked him furiously. Ash stopped laughing but, a grin was still playing on his lips. Hermione watched him closely.

"What?" she barked at him. He shook his head.

"No, I was just wondering what your friends are doing with Ashley." He replied half-laughing. Hermione sighed.

"Yeah, I—is she—I mean, will she be fine with my Head girl job and Malfoy and others." Hermione wondered loud.

"You are a Head girl?" Ash asked in admiration.

"Hmmm… ummm. Yes, and Malfoy's the Head boy." Hermione said in pride.

"And others?"

"Oh, them. My other friends, Harry Potter, the Boy-who-lived and Ron Weasley, he comes from a poor wizarding family." Hermione said remembering dotingly.

"Why is Harry called the Boy-who-lived?" Ash asked as they entered the hotel.

"Oh, we reached the hotel." Hermione said changing the subject. Ash looked at her taken aback. But, he recovered fast.

"Yeah-yeah, I'm tired and hungry." Ash reacted. They walked in the restaurant in peace.

"So, what will you have? Here, choose from this card." Ash asked Hermione as they sat on the table by the window. She nodded and took the menu card.

Ash looked up at the waitress. She was standing watching at him.

"What will you have sir?" she asked smiling at him.

"You," he answered dreamily.

"What?" she asked him puzzled.

"I mean one beer and chicken burger." Ash said hurriedly.

"Small, medium, or large?" she asked smirking.

"Large. Hermione, what will you have?" he switched his stare from the waitress to Hermione. She looked up at him.

"The usual." She replied.

"Ok, then one beer, one chicken burger—"

"Large one, right?" the waitress cut in again.

"Yes, and one plate of corn fingers and a soda. Right?"

"Right."

"Sir, Corn fingers with Szechwan sauce?"

"Yes." Hermione nodded.

"All right" the waitress said looking at the piece of paper where she had written down their order. "One chicken burger large, one Corn fingers with Szechwan sauce, one beer and one soda. Any thing else for you sir?"

"No thanks." Ash said. "Thank you."

"Thank you." And the waitress collected the menu card and walked away.

"Very attracting, eh?" Hermione asked smirking mischievously at Ash.

"Nope, just beautiful." He said looking in her eyes. "Like you," he said dropping his voice to whisper. Hermione looked into his eyes and she felt herself drowning into them and she felt some strange pleasure drowning into them. She dropped her gaze to her feet.

"_WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? WHY AM I GETTING SO EMOTIONAL IN HIS COMPANY? AM I LOVE? NO NO IT CAN'T BE! WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? OH NO! DOES HE KNOW I'M ATTRACTED TO HIM? HERMIONE YOU ARE GOING CRAZY!!!!_

_I wanna' tell you what I'm feeling,  
but I don't know how to start  
I wanna' tell you,  
but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna' tell you what I'm feeling,  
and to say that, I love you…………_

Anything wrong?" he was staring at her.

Hermione looked into his eyes.

"Nope, nothing!"

"What's wrong, Hermione?" he repeated.

"Nothing. I just—need a walk." She looked into his puppy eyes. They were brimming with innocence and sincerity. She bit her lip.

"Are you sad or troubled about something ?" Ash asked her apprehensive. She nodded.

"I'm worried about Ashley." She replied. Ash smiled.

"Don't worry about her. She's one of the strongest woman I've seen in my life." Ash said smiling.

"Really?" Hermione asked raising her eyebrows.

"Hmm."

"Hermione, I'm friend, so it's okay if I ask some questions and worry about you, isn't it?" Ash said. Hermione nodded. Her eyes were overflowing with tears. Ash stared. She sprang to her feet and ran towards the door, wrenched it open and hurried off out of the restaurant.

"Hermione!" Ash called after her, but the door had already swung open behind her. Ash too, sprang to his feet, throw some notes down on the table and followed Hermione out of the door.

It was a starry night and the moon was shining brilliantly. Ash screwed his eyes to search for Hermione, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Hermione!" he called looking around waiting for a reply.

No reply.

"Hermione! Where are you?" he called out. He saw a bush rustle and move. Thinking it was her he tiptoed towards the bush and jumped behind it.

He landed on a couple making out.

"Sorry. I'm searching for my friend." He said and rushed before they could make out what fell on them.

"Women!" he muttered angrily, walking down the lawn, with his hands in the pockets. As he turned to the right to walk back to the hotel, he thought he heard a hearty sniff. He turned to see Hermione lying on the grass on her tummy sobbing.

"Wha—"

He didn't know what to do. She was simply lying down at his feet crying. He ran towards her and crouched beside her. He stroked her hair tenderly.

"Hermione?" he called out gently. She looked up. She looked very pretty even when her eyes were red and puffy. She sat up wiping her tears with the back of her hands.

"Sorry. I mean—" she said profusely.

Ash opened his arms and pulled Hemione into a huge bear hug. She rested her head against his chest to hear his heart beating against his ribs. He rested his chin over her head, smoothly stroking her back and running his fingers through her hair. She broke the hug and looked up to his face; his eyes were shimmering in the moonlight and had them affixed on to hers. She smiled and leaned nearer towards his lips. She stopped when their lips were only an inch farther.

"I love you, Ash." She whispered and leaned to complete the distance. Soon, they were engaged in a deep kiss.

When they had both decided to catch their breaths, Ash spoke lightly again in her ear. " Hermione, I love you too. Come we'll complete our work back in the room. " Hermione let out a watery chuckle and nodded. He scooped her in his arms and she smiled throwing her arms around his neck. As the ivory moon climbed into the black velvety sky, Ash swept Hermione into his arms and carried her up to their room….

"Ashley, cant you keep your voice down?" Malfoy asked Ashley, who was sitting on an armchair reading the Potions textbook loudly with her fingers in her ears. She looked up from her book and shook her head.

"This potion works best on the werewolves—no Malfoy, I cant. I don't remember things unless and until I by heart them like this." Ashley said rubbing her temples.

"I'm sleepy Ashley, its two in the morning" Malfoy said miserably.

"I'm not stopping you to go and sleep." Ashley said angrily. She looked at her book and turned the page. "And by the way, it was you who told me this idea."

"It was my mistake." Malfoy murmured. Ashley laughed at this. Malfoy's heart sank right back past its usual point and settled somewhere near his navel.

"_Wow! She's so beautiful, I wish she would feel the way I felt for her."_

"Hello, Malfoy. Are you there with me?" Ashley said waving her hand in front of his face.

"Wha—oh, yeah! I was wondering…." He broke away.

_Practice all the things that I could say,  
Line by line, every word  
I tell myself today could be the day,  
But every time, I lose my nerve_

I look at you, you look away

_I wanna' tell you what I'm feeling,  
but I don't know how to start  
I wanna' tell you,  
but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna' tell you what I'm feeling,  
and to say that, I love you_

"Yes?" Ashley was looking at him intently. He shook his head.

"Nothing." He dismissed her. She shrugged and turned to her book and began studying again.

_Why, Why do you turn away  
It must be, you're afraid like me  
I try,(I try) but I can't pretend that I  
Don't feel for you the way I do  
Can't you see_

_I wanna' tell you what I'm feeling,  
but I don't know how to start  
I wanna' tell you,  
but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart  
Oh, why should anything so easy, ever be so hard to do?  
I wanna' tell you what I'm feeling,  
and to say that, I love you………………._

He sighed and leant back on the chair and soon drifted into a sleep. A few moments passed, Malfoy was woken up by gentle nudging. He opened his eyes to see a pair of brown eyes looking into them.

"Hermione?" he whispered.

"No, its Ashley." She whispered and leaned to kiss. Malfoy woke up with a start. He looked around to find no pair of eyes kissing him. He wiped his sweaty forehead looking around. The common room was dark. He could see Ashley's silhouette sleeping on the sofa. The one thing that kept him awake for this length of time was he couldn't stop thinking about the one girl he had fallen in love with. Ashley. She had managed to capture Malfoy's heart and constant thoughts. The brunette with aqua blue eyes, he could stare in to for hours had charmed every corner of his mind and soul; she had been hitting his heart, with her every touch and word she would beside upon him, which made him constantly light-headed, warm inside, sent shivers up and down his spine and the familiar feeling of butterflies arise in side of him every time she smiled. He turned his head toward where Ashley laid asleep. She looked beautiful in the moonlight; the only sound that could be herd coming from her direction was gentle rustle of the pages of the book she had rested her head everytime she let out her breath. He wanted to sleep a little longer, but the need to touch Ashley and to listen to her voice or feel her breath on his skin was beckoning his passion and desire for the brunette angel. He quietly rose from his armchair and crept to where she were asleep. He gently nudged her lightly enough for her to stir and whispered her name in to her ear. She moved a little and opened her eyes.

Aqua and grey coloured eyes meet as she slowly sat up.

"Hi! Its morning already?" she asked. Malfoy placed his index finger on her lips.

"Shush! It's just three in the morning." He said whispering. She looked at his eyes.

"I—I'm sorry." She whispered.

"What for?" Malfoy asked.

"For sleeping the whole night. I couldn't cope up with the sleep." She said moonlight shining in her eyes. Malfoy smiled.

"My mistake." He whispered. Ashley leaned forward.

"Mind if I ask a question?" she whispered.

"No mind!" Malfoy whispered. He heard Ashley chortle in the dark.

"Do you love me?"

Malfoy jumped at the attack. "Ashley, listen. What you said is really nice, but. I well I don't feel that way about

you. You're more like a sister to me" he replied. Those words hit her like a lightning bolt. She just stood there and stared at him for a moment. 

Then suddenly she felt sharp pain, like she has just been stabbed in the heart. She twitched and bent over slightly, a wave of pain rushed through her entire body. 

"Ashley, are you OK?" Malfoy asked worriedly, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

"I'm fine" She said and shook his hand off. 

More pain came with the words. Then a second wave of pain rushed through her.  
Malfoy watched in shock as she crumpled to the ground, shaking and clutching her chest. 

"Get help. Please" she groaned. She twitched with every word that came out of her mouth, it was so painful.

Malfoy sat in the waiting room of the hospital wing they had rushed Ashley to. His elbows were rested on his knees and he held his head in his hands. It was early morning, and it was a lousy gray day. It was raining non-stop outside.

'_Why?_' he thought '_Why didn't I just tell her? If Ashley's not going to be OK, I'll never forgive myself_'  
Then the Madam Pomfrey came out, Malfoy rushed to her. 

"Is she OK?" he demanded. 

"She suffered a stroke" Madam Pomfrey said. 

"A what?" 

"A heart attack. It's very unusual for someone this young -who hasn't taken drugs- to suffer a heart attack. But apparently something very emotional has happened in her life that has caused it. But in any case, she'll be fine" Madam Pomfrey explained. Then she looked at Malfoy who seemed to be terribly shocked. 

"Are you all right, young man?" she asked. 

"Uh, yeah" Malfoy said quickly snapping out of it. "May I go see her now?" 

"Sure, it's the second bed on the right" 

Malfoy thanked her and went on down the hall. He came up to the door to Ashley's bed and shakily, pushed it open.  
Ashley was seating in her bed wearing a plain, white hospital gown and staring out the window at the rain.  
Ashley took one quick look at who it was and turned back to the window. 

"Go away" she said coldly. Malfoy didn't move. 

"It wasn't true you know" he finally spoke up. Ashley turned around swiftly. 

"What wasn't true?" she questioned quietly. Malfoy cleared his throat. 

"That I think of you as a sister. I lied. I love you." Her eyes filled with tears. 

"But why Malfoy? Why did you lie?" 

"I didn't want to lose you, Ashley. I was afraid that it wouldn't work out and then you'd be gone forever." Malfoy explained crying. She smiled and motioned for him to come closer to her. She hugged him tightly, stroking his white blonde hair gently. 

"You'll never lose me, Malfoy. I promise" she said and smiled happily. He then looked up into her beautiful aqua-blue eyes and kissed her softly. Something they both had wanted for such a long time. Outside, the rain had cleared and the sun had come out from behind the cloud.

R&R PLEASE!

. 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: REUNITED FOR LOVE:

NOTE: It's a chapter on Harry/ Ginny and Ron/ Luna. I know this chapter sounds like the last one but unfortunately it isn't.

The fact that Ashley Ketchum and Draco Malfoy were a couple seemed to interest a lot of people, specially Harry and Ron. Yet, Malfoy found himself newly and happily resistant to gossip over a few days. At least he had something else to think about rather than the studies and his Head boy duties that drove him wild.

"Damn assholes!" Ashley retorted as she sat on the common room floor leaning against Malfoy's legs and reading the Daily Prophet. "Suckers! Cant they just keep off other's affairs?" she asked incensed. Harry, Malfoy and Ron burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" she asked harshly.

"Good grief Ashley, just cool ok?" Malfoy patted her shoulder. Ashley smiled as she stroked his hand.

"Thanks!" she said.

"For what?" he asked her taken aback. Ashley rose up stretching and bent down to kiss Malfoy on his cheek.

Harry and Ron looked away pointedly and she scooped up her belongings and stuffed them into her bag hurriedly.

"I'll see you around." She said walking towards her room. Once she was out of earshot and sight, Malfoy heaved a sigh and turned to Harry and Ron.

"I really am surprised to have her as my girlfriend." He said.

"Yeah, you sure are lucky." Harry said absentmindedly scratching his nose with the tip of his quill. He dipped the quill into the ink pot and stretched.

"Otherwise look at me. I bloody don't have a single girlfriend." He added. Ron snorted furiously.

"You shouldn't have left my sister." He said.

"I know. But, I thought Voldemort would use her as a scapegoat against me." Harry replied cynically. Ron let down his quill and was about to spring on Harry when Luna entered the room. Ron jumped.

"Hi Luna." Harry said as she sat down beside Malfoy. Ron smiled awkwardly and mumbled about going to the toilet when Harry pulled him down back on the couch.

"What?" he said densely.

"Sit down. This time you'll have to tell her." Harry hissed in his ear. Ron shook his head.

"Nope, she'll reject." He said in a defeated voice.

"What makes you think like that?" Harry asked him totally pissed off.

"What makes him think about what?" Luna asked confused. Harry shook his head. Ron nodded.

"Nothing Luna, nothing." He said. Harry threw Ron a 'I'll-kill-you' look making Ron feel endangered. He stood up, gathered up his strength and cleared his throat.

"Er.. Luna, would you like to go to a walk with me now?"

The words were out of Ron's mouth before he could stop them. Luna turned her protuberant eyes upon him in surprise.

"Walk? With you? Now?"

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you something important." Ron said sighing. He had half hoped she didn't want to.

"Oh, I would love to go to a walk with you, Ron!" said Luna, beaming as he had never seen her beam before.

"Nobody's ever asked me for a walk before!" She flung her arms around his neck and she went to give Ron a small kiss on the cheek, and when she did, something happened. Ron seemed to do the same thing and their lips met briefly. A few people gasped. Harry exchanged a glance with Malfoy, who's mouth was open wide with shock.

"I love you Luna," Ron whispered. _Everyone_ in the common room was looking at them. Luna seemed to notice and looked around at her fellow students before putting her hands on Ron's chest and forcefully pushing him away. Ron stood still, watching her run off.

"Luna, aren't you coming?" Ron called out as she wrenched open the door and disappeared through it.

Harry and Malfoy exchanged worried glances before standing up and rushing over to Ron. They lead him over to a chair and he collapsed into it, sadness apparent on his face. Malfoy patted his shoulder and Harry placed a hand on his arm.

"I really thought she felt the same," Ron said quietly, his voice cracking with despair. He rested his head on Harry's shoulder. "Now I've messed everything up."

Harry pulled away and looked at his friend. "She's probably just in shock. It was a pretty public display."

"I dunno," Ron whispered. He placed his head in his hands and sighed. The three friends sat in silence for a moment before Ron spoke again. "I've never felt like this about any other girl before. It's always been Luna. I've always pictured myself finally telling her after all of these years, but I never thought it would be like this." 

"That's ok, pal." Malfoy said resuming his patting. "All will turn out to be well." He said running his fingers through his blond hair. He looked around to find Ginny entering the room. He heaved a sigh of relief and walked towards her.

"What's wrong?" she asked sitting down on the armchair. Malfoy exhaled noisily as he sat down beside her.

"Listen, you have to help your brother." He replied as he recounted the whole story to her. Ginny bit her lip as she listened to the story carefully. After Malfoy had finished, she looked at him.

"So you say Ron and Luna…" she started but she was stopped by Malfoy shaking his head vigorously. She fell silent.

"I mean, he told her that he loves her and she ran off crying." Malfoy said looking at Ron and Harry. Ginny looked up at him and smiled.

"Don't worry, I'll do something." She said patting his knee. He thanked her and rose up from the chair.

"All right, I'm leaving." Saying that he bid her goodbye and walked out of the room. Ginny sighed and looked around to see Harry coming towards her.

"Oh no!" she muttered as he sat beside her. She feigned to be engaged until Harry spoke up.

"Ginny, look. I'm sorry."

Ginny looked up surprised.

"What for?" she asked. Harry took her hand in his and kissed it. An arrow of longing speared through Ginny's spine.

"For leaving such an innocent girl." He said. Ginny giggled.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"What for?" Harry said smiling.

"For leaving such a sweet boy." She said and leaned to kiss him on his lips.

"I promise I'll never leave you for any stupid reason." Harry whispered huskily and then looked up into her beautiful brown eyes and kissed her softly. Something they both had wanted for such a long time.

"I love you Gin," he said as they leaned to kiss again.

"I love you too, Harry." She whispered before meeting his lips.

....................................................................................................................................................... 

Ash and Hermione, on the other side of the world, were happily enjoying their new love life. They roamed for the rest of the 'honeymoon' of Ash hand in hand the whole day laughing at each other's jokes and smiling at each other every twenty seconds.

"Well, that was some fun." Hermione said as she sat on the bed.

"Yeah, that ride was fun." Ash said as he flopped beside her, trying to pull out the shoes from his tired legs. She smiled at him and yawned widely.

"I think I need some sleep." She said rubbing her eyes. Ash ran his hand through his hair and nodded.

"I think we need some bath too." He said smiling at her startled face.

"Ash!" Hermione snapped.

"Ummm… hmmm honey," Ash said as she rose up from the bed.

"I need a bath." She said emphasizing on 'I'. Ash snickered and flopped back on the bed sighing.

While Hermione took her turn in the shower, Ash sat on the sofa, thinking, rubbing his tired eyes with his rough hands, and sighing heavily. On an impulse, he made his way to the bathroom quietly, careful to go unheard. He slipped into the small steamy room and closed the door behind himself softly. He had thought that he had gone undetected until Hermione spoke suddenly from behind the shower curtain.

"Ash?" she called out over the hiss of the shower.

He stripped off his jeans and boxers, yanked his shirt over his head, then pushed the shower curtain aside and stepped in. Ash moved towards her and she let him, her head bowed as tears now mingled with the hot water than ran down her face and body. He put a hand under her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes. She bit her lip, a pleading look overcame her features, and then she threw her arms around Ash's neck and melted against him.

Ash let his hands run the length of her long and slender frame, bringing them to a pause at the swell of her hips. He pulled her body to his gently and she began to put her soft little kisses on the skin of his neck and chest. Ash groaned and tilted his head back, giving her better access, then brought it back up and buried his face in her wet hair, inhaling the scent of her shampoo. He put his own kisses on her ears, neck, and shoulders, and when she slid her feet apart he let his hand roam to the most tender part of her. The physical surrender of themselves was a step towards healing in and of itself, and so as their gazes locked now he smiled down to her and she favored him with a smile as well, and then they kissed.

Ash made love to Hermione; first with his eyes, then with his hands and mouth, and finally in the classical sense. While he was often harsh and cold, he made up for it in the act of their lovemaking. He never hurried or forced anything, and he always handled her as gently as he possibly could, hoping to convey the love that he did in fact feel for her.

"Ash..." Hermione whimpered in a strangled way, her breath coming in little sharp intakes.

Ash pulled back from their embrace immediately and searched her eyes. She was not in pain though, but pleasure, and Ash watched as her face twisted up and she fought the urge to call out. He kissed her lips and she kissed him back, hungrily. He quickened his pace, pushing her over the edge, and then he followed her himself, after which they held each other close and shivered together under the now-chilly flow of water.

* * *

PLEASE R&R 


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:

UNDER THE MISTLETOE:

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO RON/ LUNA:

After Ron had confessed his love to Luna and she had run away episode, Ron prevented from coming out of the portrait hole for a few days. November passed away and December as the snow swirled on the icy windows once more; Christmas was approaching fast. Hagrid had already delivered twelve Christmas trees for Great Hall; garlands of holly and shiny flecks had been twisted around the banisters of the stairs; everlasting candles glowed everywhere and bunches of mistletoe had been hung at the regular intervals along the corridors. Large groups of boys tended to come together underneath the mistletoe bunches every time Ashley went past, which caused blockages into the corridors. Luckily, however Ashley's Head girl power and Harry's help had enabled her to navigate mistletoe-free routes between classes.

Meanwhile, Ron was still sulking about Luna's departure from him. Ashley was trying to get him off the bad mood, but was unsuccessful. Malfoy, on the other hand was acting as though it was the first time that he was celebrating Christmas. Ginny and Harry, on the other side were enjoying Ashley and Malfoy running helter-skelter trying to balance their Head boy and girl duties with their dates of departure to their homes for holidays.

Harry woke up on the Christmas morning to find a stack of presents at the foot of his bed and Ron halfway through his own.

"Good draw this year!" he exclaimed through the mountain of his presents. "Thanks for the sweets, they are excellent." He said popping one candy into his mouth.

"That's okay." Harry said as he sorted out his presents. His presents comprised of a sweater with a large Golden 'H' worked on the front, hand knitted by Mrs. Weasley, a large box of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products from the twins. Ashley had sent him a small packet. Harry smiled to himself as he unwrapped it. It was a very small velvety box. Harry wondered what it was. As he opened it, he let out a small gasp. On the velvet carpet inside the box, lay the most beautiful, gold plated brooch. It was shaped like a broomstick and had jewels studded on it; A small chit was attached to it. Harry tore open the chit that read,

Dear Harry,

Merry Christmas. This brooch, I thought is the gift you would love. Don't worry of the cost of this thing. Its not that costly. By the way, if Ron's opening his gift, tell him that that book will be very useful for him. Merry Christmas to all.

Love,

Ashley.

"Wow!" Harry whispered still staring at the letter.

"What is that?" Ron said making him jump. Harry looked around to see Ron jumping from his bed to get a better view of the box and the letter. Without waiting for an answer, Ron strode over to his bed.

"Wow!" he said short of breath. "It's beautiful. Who sent you this?" he asked eyeing Harry disbelievingly.

"Read this." Harry said throwing the letter at him. Ron opened the letter and quickly scanned thru it, his eyes widening at every word.

"Like wow!" he exclaimed looking up from the letter. "It's got to be expensive." He breathed. Harry smiled awkwardly. He hadn't got a gift like this ever in his life. Except, of course, his father's cloak. He had liked Ashley for days, but hadn't expected this from her. He never knew she thought him to be so special that she had sent him such a lovely (and costly, of course!) gift.

"Harry, what's wrong? You look funny." Ron said, breaking his thoughts. Harry shook his head to get rid of his thoughts.

"Oh!—nothing—I--." Harry said.

"Thinking of Ashley?" Ron asked smirking at him.

"Nope! Shaddap, ok?" Harry laughed.

"After all, she's sent you such a beautiful and expensive gift." Ron sneered again.

Harry was about to hit him when Ginny and Luna entered the room.

"Hey! Morning!" Harry exclaimed as they sat on the end of his bed.

"Morning," Ginny said sleepily yawning. She looked at the box in Harry's hand and stopped yawning as though a fly had entered her open mouth.

"What's this?" she asked. Harry sighed and pulled out the box and opened it.

"Oooh!" she gasped. Harry could see the jewels shining into her eyes.

"Lovely, isn't it?" he asked smiling. Ginny nodded and looked up at him.

"Who gave it you?" she asked in a matter-of-factly way. Harry grinned.

"Ashley." He answered. Ginny sat up straight.

"Ashley?" she said startled. Harry nodded. She bit her lip.

"It's got to be expensive." She said in a whisper.

"Yeah, but—" Harry started but Ron called his name.

"Hang on, there's a P.S…

Dear Harry,

Just ask Ronald Weasley (He looked at Ron) to stop being a pile of chicken shit and ask him to open his own presents other than snooping and mind you, DON'T guess the price of the brooch otherwise I'll send a howler…

Ashley.

Harry burst out laughing at the look on the face of Ron. Ron, who had flushed muttered something that sounded like 'going to open the remaining presents' while Ginny and Luna slapped their foreheads and walked off still giggling. Harry looked back at the letter and smiled. He got ready and then walked out of the portrait hole towards the Great hall. There, to his great surprise, Ashley was sitting there on the Gryffindor table between Malfoy and Neville. She waved as he came and sat beside her.

"Hey when did you arrive?" he asked reaching for the toast. She smiled brightly. She had snow in her hair and face was pink with cold.

"I thought maybe I would spend the Christmas here with you people." She said. "So, how's life?" she asked briskly. Harry shrugged.

"Nothing new." He sighed. "By the way," he added vigorously, "Thanks for the brooch."

"Glad you liked it." Ashley said with a smile and leaped forward for some pumpkin juice. There was a considerable silence until Malfoy spoke up.

"Thanks for the watch, it's lovely." He said excited. Ashley smiled and hugged Malfoy.

"That's alright." She whispered. He smiled back at her and they broke the hug by briefly kissing each other on the lips. Harry smirked at Ginny, who shook her head mouthing a 'no' . Ron winked at Luna and indicated to the door which meant a long walk around the lake. She looked around and nodded.

"Well, see you guys later." Ron said rising up.

"Where are you going?" Ashley asked. Ron smiled at her, bent down and whispered, "With Luna." Ashley raised her eyebrows and nodded.

"Best of luck." She said as Ron and Luna walked off. Ashley turned around to see Malfoy, Harry and Ginny watching her.

"What?" she said thickly.

"Can we know what Ron told you now?" Ginny asked. Ashley simpered.

"Sure. He said he and Luna are dating." Ashley said pleased.

Ron and Luna walked out of the Great Hall, and took the path that lead outside. They then walked down towards the lake and just walked along the shore line.

"Ron? What are we doing?"

He thought about it, and decided, that he should tell her right now.

"Luna, I need to tell you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

They started towards a big rock and they both sat on it. He looked over at her, while her eyes were fixed on a pebble on the ground. 'How am I supposed to tell her. I was never good at expressing my feelings, especially to girls. Should I kiss her? That would definitely show how I feel about her. And it would be so much easier than actually speaking.' Ron thought.

She must have been looking over at him, because her soft, mellow voiced rang through his ears when she attempted to say,

"Ron, are you alri-"

He kissed her. Right then and there, he kissed her. And guess what? She kissed him back.

Ron had never felt so alive in his entire life. That moment made me the happiest he have ever felt.

When they broke apart, he smiled and she fluttered her eyes open. She stared at him and asked,

"Is that what you had to tell me?"

He nodded his head slowly and whispered,

"Yeah, it was. So what do you say?"

She looked at him quizzically and asked,

"To what?"

He leaned down and whispered in her ear,

"What do you say to me?"

He couldn't read the expression on her face. She was looking down, her eyes fixed on the same pebble. She's is probably going to say no..

"Ron?"

"Yeah!?" he said, quickly.

"I think we can give it a try." She replied with a huge smile.

"Really?" he asked, grinning.

"Yeah." She said, giggling.

Ron leaned down and kissed her, making her giggles sound muffled while doing so.

He broke the kiss, grabbed her hand and started running.

"Ron! Where are we going!?" She yelled, while laughing.

"Wherever you want!"

She stopped short, still holding onto her hand, causing him to stumble backwards.

"Luna, are you ok-?"

This time, she was the one to kiss him. Ron kissed her back, cupping her cheek with his hand. When they broke apart, she said,

"I don't like you, Ron. I love you."

Ron smiled, feeling his stomach flip over in excitement,

"I really love you too." Then, he grabbed her hand again and started running. She laughed and ran with him. They didn't care where they went, as long as he was with her, he was happy. Back in the room, Ashley was sitting with Harry, Malfoy, Ginny and some other Gryffindors. They were singing Ashley's favourite Christmas carol sitting around the Christmas tree.

Hermione was woken up on the Christmas morning by Ash throwing a pillow at her.

"Oi! Presents!"

Hermione reached for the table lamp and switched it on, squinting in the semi-darkness to the foot of the bed, where a small pile of presents were stacked. Ash was halfway thru ripping the paper off his.

"Ah, a photo frame from Brock. Lets see what have you got from him."

Hermione had got a set of colorful hair bands from Brock, a jewelry set from Ash, a small packet of sweets from Gary Oak, a Christmas card from May and Max..

"Wow! Great haul this year." Ash smiled as Hermione put down the card. Hermione smiled and leant over to kiss Ash, the bell rang. Hermione jumped as though she had received an electric jolt. Ash scrambled up to the door. Hermione got up and yawned and hurried out to the front door just as Brock's familiar face burst in.

"Ash!" he said, smiling broadly from ear to ear and pulling Ash into a hug.

"Hey mate, I'm glad you could make it," Ash said pulling back, grinning.

"It's Christmas Ash! Did you think there was any chance I wouldn't make it? Come on!"

"Where's Katy?" Hermione asked coming down the stairs.

"I'm here," she said, appearing in the doorway behind Brock, her arms loaded with gift-wrapped boxes and bags.

"Here, let me help you," Ash said taking a few of the packages from her.

She smiled up at him and obliged. Her hair was shorter now, just brushing her shoulders, and today it was very curly and shiny. Ash went to shut the door as she passed him and dropped the rest of her things to embrace Hermione.

"Katy! It's so good to see you!" Hermione exclaimed.

"It's great to see you! I've missed you so much!" Katy said squeezing her friend harder.

Hermione pulled away and turned to Brock. His face was filled with adoration as he gazed down at her. She came into his arms awkwardly, and Ash saw her eyes catch his own briefly before she buried her head in his shoulder.

"I don't believe you could be so sick." Katy chided her husband.

"Hey- what did I do?" Brock asked bracing himself. Ash, Hermione, Katy and Brock were sitting on the dining table having a great Christmas feast.

"You are a wimp." She snapped. "I don't believe you just told them that you and I are setting off for an another honeymoon." She added.

"Oof come on Kat. You are talking as if I told Daniel this news." Brock said. Kat let out a long sigh.

"Sorry honey, but I suppose you told that to Daniel too." She said softly and sighed again. Ash snorted into his pudding, Hermione spit her water across the table and Brock blushed.

"I guess I did." He said smiling with embarrassment as everyone on the table stared at him in the stunned silence, Hermione began loading food onto their plates.

* * *

I Know it was boring but, the twist in the story will be in next chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6:

Ashley OR Ginny?

The fact that Ashley was back was enjoyed more surprisingly by Harry himself.

'_He likes sitting in the Head boy and girl common room completing his homework or laughing at mine and Malfoy's jokes at people or watching me for no reason. He's even ignoring Ginny. Its surprising.' _ Ashley was thinking one day as she sat in the library supposedly completing her astronomy homework. The thought kept repeating in her mind and she was finding it exceptionally difficult to concentrate on it making her cross out the spelling of meteorite.

"Shit!" she crossed out the spelling for the sixth time. "Why cant I concentrate?" she muttered exasperatedly throwing the quill on the table. She rubbed her tired eyes and stared out of the window towards the grounds. She was tired, tired of the questions revolving into her head like a top.

'_I want to get out of this. I need to talk to Harry about this now. It is not the question of mine and Harry's life, it concerns Malfoy's, Ginny and Ron too.' _

"Ashley, I'm talking to you, are you alright?

"Huh?"

She looked round. Harry, looking very dreary, had joined her.

"Oh, hi," she said, pulling her books and parchments towards her. "How come you're not with Ginny or Ron?"

"Just like that," said Harry shrugging. "Anyways… I want to know why have stopped avoiding me."

Ashley just wanted to say, 'You are making me' but she just shrugged and looked out of the windows biting her lip.

"Anyways, you've just received this." He said hoisting a box wrapped in brown paper. Ashley looked up at him.

"Thanks." She said forcing her face into an feeble smile.

"That was ok." Harry said shrugging. He watched Ashley open the package. It was a small ring box. She looked at

him frowning. He just shrugged and looked out of the window. Ashley opened the box and let out a shriek as a small jack in the box leaped at her. Harry who had fallen down looked up.

"What?" he asked her thickly. "You scared me." He added, because she was glaring at him.

"You scared me." She snapped at him. Harry smiled at her.

"I wanted to make you laugh." He said. Ashley rolled her eyes.

"A good way to make me laugh." She jeered. Harry felt much better.

"You know what," he said after staring at the window.

"What?" Ashley asked looking in the direction Harry was looking in.

"I'm a bastard." Harry said sighing silently.

Ashley stared at him surprisingly.

"What?"

"Yep, I'm not interested in Ginny anymore." Harry answered.

"Why?" Ashley asked trying to hide her grin. The monster inside her chest was dancing a conga.

Harry looked at her.

"Cause I love someone else." He said looking into her eyes. She couldn't help notice the a certain twinkle in his eyes. Ashley bit her lip and shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Who is the lucky one then?" she asked. But before Harry could answer,

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?"

"Oh damn," whispered Ashley jumping up on her feet. "I forgot—"

Madam Pince was swooping down on them, her shrunken face twisted with anger.

"_No_ _shouting in the library!" _she screamed. "Out—out—OUT!"

And whipping out her wand, she caused Ashley's books, bag, the jack in the box and inkpot to whack Harry and her around their heads and bottoms as they ran.

***

Harry and Ashley sat all alone on the shade of the beech tree on the edge of the lake. The sunlight was dazzling on the smooth surface of the lake on the bank where a group of girls were sitting tickling the giant squid.

"I don't know, but you are really avoiding me." Harry said. He looked over at her, while her eyes were fixed on a pebble on the ground. She remained silent.

"Ashley, I'm talking to you." Ashley shook her head.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Harry blinked. She was looking down, her eyes fixed on the same pebble.

"I'm not avoiding you Harry, you don't understand the way I feel." Ashley said after sometime.

"Make me." He said in a whisper moving close to her.

"I—" Harry leaned down and kissed her. And guess what? She kissed him back.

When they broke the kiss, Harry looked into her closed eyes and smiled. Ashley sighed silently and opened her eyes and found him staring into them.

"Harry," she whispered.

"Yes?"

"I love you." She whispered. Harry smiled.  
This time, she was the one to kiss him. Harry kissed her back, cupping her cheek with his hand.

"I love you too, love." He whispered against her lips. When they broke the kiss, Ashley sat up and snuggled close to Harry.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Were you talking about me the other day?"

"Guess??"

"Harry, stop being chicken shit and answer me."

Harry mumbled a swear word. Ashley giggled.

"Tell me please." She said innocently.

"Yep."

"Harry?"

"Hmmm..mmm"

"I'm scared."

"Of?"

"Malfoy and Ginny."

"Huh?"

"Yes." Ashley said looking into his eyes.

"I don't see anything to be scared of, Ashley." Harry said running his hand thru his hair. "I don't care what or how Malfoy reacts.." he said sighing slightly. Ashley nodded as he got to his feet and pulled her up forcefully so that she dashed onto his chest. She looked up and smiled up at him. Ashley laid her head against his chest, and it felt good. He stroked her hair and back slowly.

"Say you'll never leave my side." She whispered.

"I promise." Harry said as they set off towards the castle in hand in hand and the sun set on the horizon.

* * *

This one was short one but the next one is humorous!

PLEASE R&R


	7. Chapter 7

ASHLEY GRANGER AND HERMIONE KETCHUM????????

CHAPTER 7:

A DARE OR………

"Where were you two the other day?" Harry asked Ashley as they walked down towards the Great hall for breakfast. Ashley met Ron's eyes before answering.

"Nothing. Just sat in the rain talking." She replied gazing dreamily in the space.

"In the rain?" Harry asked as they sat opposite Lizzie and her friends.

"Yep. It was so much fun." Ashley answered leaning towards the table to help herself with grapes.

"Wow!" Harry said helping himself with cornflakes. There was a considerable silence, until Lizzie spoke up.

"What's on the agenda?" she asked looking from Ashley to Ginny. Ashley shrugged.

"Whatever!" she said eating more grapes and she picked up an orange while chucking wherever she could.

"Ow! Someone hit me with a bloody orange!" A voice yelled somewhere in the Hufflepuff table.  
Harry and Ron sniggered. Luna and Malfoy rolled their eyes. Ginny threw Ashley a accusing look.

"What?" Ashley said densely. "I didn't do it." She said as she ate more grapes. Ginny sighed rolling her eyes.

"I wanna complete my Potions homework. So, I better head towards the library." Kate said getting to her feet.

"Me too." Ginny said getting up. Luna followed suit. Very soon only Ashley, Harry, Ron, Lizzie, Miranda, Gordo, Larry, Malfoy and Ethan remained at the breakfast table.

"Kay. What do we do now?" Ashley said as she picked up another apple. Before she could throw it, it was taken from her hand.

**Hey! Who in the…where'd it go?** She looked at her hand at the vanished apple. Someone cleared their throat and she turned to see Snape holding her apple.

"Looking for this?" Snape said crossing his arms.

"I was going to eat." Ashley protested and he raised and eyebrow.

"In that direction." He pointed to where she was going to throw it.

"I can't help I have spasms in my arm that allow me to whip fruit great distances." she lied and he sighed.

"That's a detention for tomorrow morning after breakfast." Snape said walking off.

"What?! Awe…" she said sighing. All rolled their eyes.

"Really. I was gonna eat it." She protested when she saw all of them roll their eyes.

"Really Ashley, you cant fool that Snape." Miranda said.

"Yea, no one can fool a fool, right?" Ashley asked and everybody except she snorted in their drinks. She just rolled her eyes.

"Ok, that's tomorrow's work. What do we do now?" she asked picking out a grape popping it the her mouth.

"How bout broomstick flying?" Harry leant towards Ashley and leered. Ashley spat out the grape she had just popped in her mouth; the grape went out of her mouth and hit Ron right on his eyes.

"Bloody hell, couldn't you just speak of some thing else Harry?" he swore as the others burst out laughing.

"Sorry." Ashley said leaning forward to pick up the grape.

***

"Ashley, what made you spit out the grape so badly?" Lizzie asked as they headed towards the Quidditch ground.

"Nothing." Ashley said as she hitched the broomstick she had borrowed from Malfoy (Malfoy had left for completing his Transfiguration homework) higher up her shoulder. She felt broomstick riding wouldn't be bad; she had ridden her Pidgeot once. With that thought, she wiped all he worries away.

"Okay," Harry said swinging his leg over the broomstick. "Lets shoot." He said kicking up and raising from the ground. Ashley followed the suit and to her surprise, she was floating smoothly.

"Whoa," Harry said stopping beside her. "You are a genius at flying."

"Thanks!" Ashley smiled nervously. She turned her broomstick towards the stands where Lizzie, Gordo, Larry, Ethan, Miranda sat. She grinned as she slowed down.

"Someone wanna ride behind me?" she asked smirking.

"No." Lizzie said. "I'm scared."

"Not me either." Miranda spoke.

"Nor me." Larry.

"Nor me." Ethan spoke up.

"I'll do it." Gordo said suddenly. Lizzie turned to goggle at Gordo.

"Gordo!" she squealed. Gordo sighed.

"Wow!" Ashley smiled as she flew closer so that Gordo could climb.

"Yes, me." He said climbing on the broomstick.

"Hold on tight. Ready?" Ashley asked. Gordo put his arms tightly around Ashley's hips and plunged his face into her perfumed hair saying, "I'm ready."

"Well then," Ashley purred. "Lets hit the sky!" she said as they soared up and disappeared.

"I'm pretty sure that's not a candy tree." Ashley said as they flew over a forest.

"Which shampoo do you use, Ashley?" Gordo said leaning over to take a closer look and Ashley held his arms to her stomach, worried Gordo would fall over.

"Why?" she asked smiling.

"Your hair smell good." He said inhaling the scent slowly as it filled him as Ashley snickered and said, "Vanilla." He only murmured that sounded like, 'Its tasty!'

"Gordo," she said as they plunged into a drop. She could hear his heart beat faster as they plunged.

"Mmmmmmmm." He said thru her hair. Ashley sniggered.

"Are you scared?" she asked.

"Yes. Lets go back." Gordo said.

"Ok, but not before we take a break." She said slowing down the broom.

"That's fine with me." Gordo said as they landed softly on the ground.

"Do ever just go outside enough?" Ashley asked climbing the tree next to the lake as Gordo followed. "I remember spending summer's outside when I was young. You know the summer's I wasn't in puerile hall." Ashley said and Gordo snorted and Ashley sat on a wavy 'L' shaped branch. Gordo sat on the other across from her.

"I had tickled my friend right in the classroom when the class was on."

"What happened then?" Gordo asked. Ashley snickered.

"Nothing. The teacher threw me out of the class. That's all."

"Great."

"My friends still remember that story and laugh."

"At you?" he asked. Ashley looked at him as though his barking mad.

"Yeah, at me!" she snapped in a sarcasm.

"I understand." He said.

"Good." Ashley said.

"I don't think I could find myself doing that." Gordo said honestly.

"Yea your too goody-goody." Ashley lay back against the branch and sighed. "Who would you kiss? Lizzie, Miranda, Kate or---" Ashley's voice trailed away.

"What?" Gordo looked at her startled. Ashley snickered.

"Come on…not like I'm going to tell anyone."

**Oh no! The awkward pause.**

"Gordo?" Ashley tried again and he rubbed his thumb over his lips thinking as if dealing with an inner struggle of some kind. Finally he leaned over and touched his lips to hers and she gasped in surprise. She didn't even pull away even though she knew she was suppose to.

**We're not supposed to be doing this.**

**So what you know you want too.**

**But we're not meant to be!**

**Who cares? He's hot.**

**Oh…but…but…oh screw it.** Ashley started kissing him back and it was so much better than kissing Draco, Harry or Ron was. She thought he was good but this was wow! Oh she could always do this and never stop. His lips are so soft but they're like sin, they are heaven.

When they had both decided to catch their breaths, Gordo spoke lightly again in her ear. "Ashley, come with me for a walk?"

She looked up to his face; his eyes were shimmering in the sun and had them affixed on to hers. She smiled and nodded to his request and silently followed him. They had been walking for a while in silence and had stopped by a large tree. Gordo was leaning up on it, Ashley leaning on to his body, passionately kissing and holding one another close to each other's body. As their kiss got deeper and even more fired up they began slowly moving toward the ground, their hands moving over each other's bodies and removing items of unwanted clothing that was stopping them from feeling the warmth from each other's skin.....

**************

Ashley and Gordo were quite happy when they flew back to the castle, especially Gordo. He wanted her so much. Ashley looked contented too. Harry and the others eyed them curiously as they entered the Entrance hall.

"What's with Ashley and Gordo?" Lizzie asked Harry who shrugged.

"Don't they look different?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah. Somethings wrong with Gordo and I need to talk." Lizzie said walking towards them and halting as she swore she saw Ashley and Gordo lightly kissing each other on the lips. She gasped as they smiled at each other and set towards the Great hall.

"So what's up--" Harry asked standing behind stupefied Lizzie making her jump. "Did you manage to find him?" he asked. Lizzie sighed and shook her head.

"No." she sighed. She followed Harry to the Gryffindor table.

"So Gordo, how was the broomstick ride?" Miranda asked as she and Lizzie sat opposite Ashley and Gordo in the common room that afternoon, who were playing snap. Ron and Harry were playing the moving chess stuff.

"It wasn't a bad idea." he said putting his card on top of the card face down as Ron and Harry snickered.

"Snap." She said and he cursed.

"I don't like you." he joked and she laughed. Lizzie and Miranda rolled their eyes.

"Hey Harry, do you mind if we play something else. I got just the game." Ashley said and he looked down at the board and shrugged.

"Sure it's fine with me." Harry said.

"Hey Gordo you have some…parchment or something I can write on?" Ashley asked and he nodded putting down his cards and digging into his bag and gave her something.

"Can we get a empty bottle?" Ashley called out loudly as Larry, Ethan, Kate, Ron, Ginny and Harry surrounded them. Just then, a plastic bottle came hurling out of nowhere and bounced off Ashley's forehead.

"Thanks." She said stiffly after a while, bent down to get back the bottle.

"Ok," she said placing the bottle horizontally on the table.

"Now," she looked up at them. "I'm gonna make chits and write dares on them," She said tearing the parchment and making six neat pieces of it. She took the quill and wrote on the chits covering them with her hands so that no one could read them. After finishing writing, she folded them and shuffled them.

"Ok," she said after shuffling them. "Now, I will spin the bottle and the moment the bottle stops at two people, they'll have to pick up any one of the chits and enact the dares written in them. Alright?"

Her speech was followed by the morose silence.

"What?" she said thickly.

"I don't think the truth or dare game can be played in this school." Lizzie said uncertainly.

"Then tell me an another exciting game and I'll throw away these chits." Ashley said flaring up suddenly.

"She's right." Harry interjected.

"Yep. I think we'll play this game." Larry agreed and a murmur of assent floated. Lizzie sighed.

"Ok." She said.

"Ok, I'll spin the bottle." Ashley said and she spun the bottle. Everyone looked silently as the bottle came to a halt pointing towards Ashley and Gordo. She almost swallowed her tongue.

"Well," she said picking up a chit and opening it. "I guess—" and she gasped. The chit which she thought would come when she and Harry would come together had come to her and Gordo.

"What happened?" Lizzie asked as Ashley sunk in her seat.

"Let me see…" she snatched it away before Ashley could even blink. She just watched as she read and Ashley could already see the pink staining her cheeks.

"Lizzie are you alright? You looked…flushed." Harry said and she mumbled something under her breath and folded the letter back up and handed it to Ashley.

"Erm, she and Gordo have to have to spend 2 days… Look I don't know what that was!" Lizzie said trying to de-blush her cheeks.

"What?" Harry and Ron said at the same time. Kate, Miranda, Larry, Ethan and Ginny stared at her. Miranda snatched the chit from Ashley.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," she said, scanning it quickly, looking horrified.

"Gordo and Ashley?" she said clapping her mouth. She looked at Gordo who gave her a shrug that clearly meant, 'I don't mind spending two days with her.'

"Gordo, are you serious?" Lizzie asked in a hushed voice. Gordo nodded.

"Yes, because it's a dare." He said. "And I'm not scared." He added to her horror.

Harry turned to Ashley.

"Are you gonna—"

"Yes, because it's a dare." Ashley replied coolly.

"Wow!" Harry gasped.

"Do you mind if start it today?" Gordo asked.

Ashley smiled.

"What?" Lizzie almost shouted. Gordo turned violently at her.

"Listen, its just a game, ok?"

"So what?" Lizzie snapped.

"So, just accept it." He said snapping back at her and walked away. Lizzie sighed. All heads turned to Ashley.

"Don't you dare look at me like that." She warned backing away.

"Ashley Ketchum, it was all your idea." Harry said indignantly.

"Yep, but I didn't know it would land on me and Gordo."

"But--" he started but, Ashley continued as if she didn't hear him.

"And besides, we are not gonna really have sex or anything. We might just come out by midnight." she said. "And guys, trust me."

"She's right, Harry." Lizzie said cooling down. Harry turned to stare at her.

"I think," Miranda said inn a small voice. "We'll listen to what Lizzie has to say about this."

Harry sighed and sat down holding his head. His world was turning damn upside down....

* * *

That night, Gordo was tensed and butterflies flittered in his stomach as he sat on the magnificent bed in the room of requirement wondering what Harry and Lizzie would say after knowing that he wanted to make love to Ashley.

"Hey." he heard from behind him and he turned around to see Ashley leaning in the doorway in sexy lingerie, licking her lips. His jaw dropped. Wow was all Gordo thought.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you gonna take this off me?" She asked sarcastically sitting on the bed, moving her finger suggestively. Gordo shook his head out of his thoughts and pulled his shoes off, shut the door, turned the light off and got on her bed and slipped up and kissed her on the lips as she deepened it, by wrapping her arms around his neck. She turned so she was on top of him and unbuttoned his shirt and she pulled it off and threw it off and she stroked his abs again before making light kisses on his collar bone all the way down his stomach as his hands wrapped around her waist. He turned her on the bottom and kissed her down her neck and he heard her moan in pleasure and he continued to kiss her down her slender stomach that was covered by the lingerie.

Gordo pulled the lingerie up from her stomach and made love bites on it. She moaned each time and she finally thought it was her turn for some fun. She turned him on his back and she unbuttoned his pants and pulled them off and he slipped the straps of the lingerie off her shoulders to reveal a sexy lacey bra and he pulled the bottom half off to reveal the matching panties. He began to stroke her breast which were very firm and she moan and bit down on her bottom lip again in pleasure and he pulled her under him and he took the bra off and kissed her all the way down her whole body. She bit her bottom lip at how much pleasure she was getting out of it.

As he made the love bites and kisses down her neck all the way down her chest and stomach he neared the lacey panties and he pulled them off as he kissed her down her thighs and he could tell she was enjoying it because she began breathing heavy in pleasure.

"Oh god." She whispered. She pulled him up to her and she pulled his boxers off and that's when she went up on top of him and he stuck himself in her and she screamed in pleasure.

She moved up and down on him slowly with her eyes close enjoying every minute of it. Gordo decided to turn her over and lay on her and he pulled the covers of her bed spread over them and began to move inside her. They began breathing heavy once again. "Oh my god." She said as Gordo made moans and groans and finally adding a "God" in the end of them. As they hit climax she screamed "Gordo!"

"Yeah?" He answered as they were again hitting the climax. They screamed at the same time and he collapsed on her side. They were both covered in sweat and her breathing out of their minds. He wrapped his arms around her and she laid on her side stroking his hair that was pretty sweaty.

"That was bad." She answered.

Gordo snickered. "Yeah, pretty bad." He said.

"Bastard." She joked and he laughed.

"I'm I really that?" he asked before laying himself again on her.

He decided to try something new, at least new to her. He swiftly moved to her chest and kissed it down until he made it to her stomach again, he began to lick her down her stomach making it to her navel, making it twist and turn. She clutched on to her sheets and her head tilted back in the pleasure and she began to lick her lips.

He began to lick all the way down to her panty line, continuing to lick her until he entered his tongue into her. She gasped at that clutched on to her bed tighter than before. "Oh my god." She managed to get out between breathing. He continued to make his tongue do little flips and motions in her until she hit climax which caused her to scream and squeal in pleasure.

He licked up all the juices and she got up from where she was breathing heavy she looked at him in his piercing blue- green eyes and whispered. "My turn." He smiled and that's when she took control and she laid on top of him kissing his collarbone and making little raspberries on his collarbone. She continued this down his chest to his navel as well, adding tongue action here and there.

She hopped on top of him, but he turned her over and kissed her some more.

"I'm treating you the way you should." He whispered in between kisses.. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"How should I be treated?" She asked into his mouth.

"Like you're loved. And I want to be the one to show you what love truly is." He said stopping the kiss frenzy. She looked at him breathing heavy.

"You already have." She said to him and he leaned down and began to kiss her as she pulled him inside her again.

Ashley woke up with her head lying on Gordo's chest. She just watched him for a few moments, before wrapping the top sheet around her slender form and slipping out of bed. She put on Gordo's shirt, which was easily too big for her and tied her hair into a ponytail.

'Hey gorgeous,' a voice came from the bed. She smiled over at him and slid back into bed with him. She kissed him softly on the lips and silently thanked him for a night to remember, slowing drifting back into sleep….

* * *

Hope you liked it people. Please R&R. I promise to post in a chapter of how Ashley and Gordo met...


	8. Chapter 8

Ashley GRANGER AND HERMIONE Ketchum:

CHAPTER 8:

ITS NICE TO BE REUNITED:

Ashley dreamed that she was out in the garden with Harry. They were kissing. She was wearing a bluish green sundress and he was wearing khakis with a red and black button down shirt. Her hair was beautifully curled and gracefully flowing in the wind.

Suddenly, mid-kiss, Harry became Gordo. Ashley stopped kissing Gordo and looked at him. She rested her forehead against his and whispered "I love you, Gordo."

Gordo smiled warmly and said "I lo-."

Ashley woke up with a start. She sat up and looked around. The sun was rising. Gordo, who was to her right, was facing her. Ashley settled close to him and watched his face as he slept.

"I wonder what that dream meant? It was very strange," she thought and sighed. Her breath hit Gordo in the face and he stirred. She quickly pretended to sleep. She felt him put his arm around her and pull her closer to him. She smiled mentally and fell back to sleep.

******

When Ashley woke up next, she was being gently moved by Gordo.

Ashley opened her eyes to see Gordo moving her aside so he could get up. He smiled down at her. She lifted the corners of her mouth in a lazy smile.

"Good morning sweetie." He whispered leaning down to kiss her cheek. She smiled up at him saying, "Good morning honey. Had a good sleep last night?" He smiled as he stretched. Ashley tried not to watch his 6 packs and his fabulous butts, but she couldn't help but watch him.

"_Bitch."_ Her mind smacked her.

"Yeah." He yawned. She sat up and leant towards the pillows.

"Good." She said smiling.

"Do you wanna come back here tonight?" he asked as he put on his jeans. Ashley snickered before answering.

"We better not."

"Yeah." Gordo agreed. "Can we go for a ride on yours—er.. Malfoy's broomstick?" he asked. "We can then swim in the lake. You know," he added quickly. "Instead of—" Ashley completed the sentence for him.

"Coming here. Yeah." She said seriously.

"Yeah. Otherwise your so-called jealous boyfriend might kill us." he mocked.

"Oh..ha..ha..ha.."

******

Harry and others were already at the breakfast table when Ashley and Gordo arrived.

"Good morning people." Ashley greeted groggily as she sat down at the table beside Gordo opposite Lizzie and Harry. "Bad night last night." She said leaning to pour some juice in her goblet.

"Oh, what was it like?" Harry smirked. Ashley gave him a 'Bastard-I'm-gonna-bloody-kick-your-ass-if-you-don't-gobble-up-the-breakfast-quietly-' look which shut him up.

"Yeah. What was it like? Wild, sensual or Oooh la la night?" Ron asked.

"Nothing. Just shut up and eat, you maggot." Ashley snapped as he guffawed.

**I think that guy needs a kick on his bottom. He is not funny. Last night was fun, but it was quite tiring too. And he thinks its was sexy? Bastard. **She thought grabbing an apple and cutting it into slices over her cereal. Then there was a hooting sound and all the owls swooped in.

"Mails arrived." Ginny said as they looked up as mail and packages were being dropped. Ashley didn't expect anything so she just kept on eating, as others opened up their mails. She caught Gordo's eye and smirked. He smirked back.

"Ok, guys. I and Gordo have decided to fly and complete our dare beside the lake by swimming in the lake." Ashley said all of a sudden in one breath. Harry looked up from his letter and stared. Lizzie spat her juice across the table, spraying Ron with it. Miranda and Kate stared open-mouthed at her and Gordo. While, Ethan smacked Gordo on his back. Larry kept on eating his breakfast as if nothing had happened.

"What?" Ashley asked thickly.

"Listen, I and Gordo are really gonna go swimming." Ashley said finally no one spoke. "And besides, I and Gordo had a good time last night." She smirked at the look at everyone's face. Lizzie recovered first, but her eyes were narrowed in thought.

"I think... never mind," she said as she looked at others. Harry sighed.

"Then, I think we should leave now," Gordo said getting to his feet. "So that we can be back soon." He added to the look on everybody's face.

After breakfast Ashley and Gordo went upstairs to change into bathing suits. When they finished they went to outside and stopped at the broom shed on their way to the lake. As they made their way to the lake, Ashley found herself studying Gordo. They were navy blue with white trim and drawstrings. The strings were tied tightly, but the shorts still hung at his hips. He was also wearing an old black T-shirt. It was tight on him and faded in places. The weather around the lake was soothing. The sunlight was dazzling on the smooth surface of the lake. Ashley heaved a sigh as they landed on the bank of the lake.

"Should we swim?" Ashley asked taking off her shorts and tank top, exposing a green and blue halter top bikini.

"Not before I give a beautiful lady before me a great warm-up." He teased. She smirked at him.

"Catch me if you can lover boy!" she said, running at the end of the dock and slipped out of her sandals to jump in the water. Gordo stopped at the end of the dock to take off his t-shirt. He slipped out of his boots and jumped in after her. Just as Ashley was about to dunk Gordo, she felt something against her leg.

"Gordo, do you think, are there any living things in the lake?" she asked.

"Probably," he shrugged. "Why?"

"I just felt something on my leg," Ashley explained.

"Maybe it was your bathing suit," Gordo suggested.

"No, it was low on my leg," she replied. They looked down at the water. Ashley gasped and felt for her bathing suit. They were still in place.

"You scared me," she said to Gordo. He laughed, she tried to dunk him again but he swam out to where there was a low fog. Ashley followed him.

Ashley swam into the fog and was shocked at how thick it was. "Gordo?" she said.

She felt something sliding up her leg. Panicking she screamed and pulled away. It followed her and continued up her leg. She screamed again and started to kick at the object. Then there were two, they held her waist. She put her hands in the water to hit whatever it was.

"Gordo! Help!" she screamed.

She heard something surface behind her. Whatever was holding her leg let go. She slowly turned around. She saw Gordo's head just above the surface.

"It was you!?" she yelled at him.

"Yeah," he laughed, proud of his joke.

"You scared me so bad. I thought it was... I thought I was going to die," she said not laughing.

"I wouldn't let you die. At least not here in this backyard," he grinned and stood on an underwater rock.

"Well, thanks," she said and grinned, starting to relax now. She stood next to him on the rock. "How did you hold your breath that long?"

"Not easily. I guess I have big lungs," he chuckled.

"I only went in a little bit," she said.

"We drifted," he explained.

"Oh," she said looking around. All she saw was water, fog, and Gordo.

"Drift a little this way," he smiled. She moved closer. "Much better," he said.

Ashley pretended to slip on the rock and fell into Gordo.

"Whoops," she blushed as she stood back up, her face two inches from his.

"Whoops," he repeated, quietly. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her lightly. He pulled away and looked at her, waiting for a response.

Ashley bit her lip and tried not to frown. She moved closer, so that they were touching. Ashley kissed him and he kissed her back with a bit more force.

After swimming for what seemed like an hour, Ashley and Gordo walked to shore and they sat on the towels they had brought. A plate piled high with sandwiches appeared before them. A comfortable silence followed as they ate up the sandwiches.

"What a start!" Ashley exclaimed after sometime. Gordo looked at her and nodded. He smiled as he remembered the night. He looked at Ashley who was watching him closely.

"What happened?" he said ruffling her hair.

"Nothing." Ashley said smiling. She looked up at the blue sky. She might be the mischievous as she was back at Hogwarts, but she couldn't hide her love for the blue sky.

'Wow,' she said softly.

'Beautiful isn't it,' Harry said, tucking a few stray strands of hair behind her ears. She met his gaze.

'You truly are,' she whispered, before meeting his lips. She slipped a hand round his neck and pulled him closer to her. Their bodies were pressed against each other, passion flowing through them. Gordo pulled away slowly.

"Ashley," he said. Ashley hummed to tell she was listening. "I wanna make love to you." He said gently running his finger thru her hair. "Again,"

Ashley nodded.

"Me too." She whispered and she leaned into him, draping her arms around his neck and pushing her fingers into his hair. She opened her mouth and flicked her tongue against his, and Gordo took her signal, deepening their kiss. She was weighting him down, and so he went, leaning with her until they sank into the loose pile of leaves with a rustle-crunch.

Gordo leaned forward, moving slowly, slowly. Ashley let him, taking a breath to ready herself. He drew himself up to her, their breath mingling as she closed her eyes in anticipation of him. Gordo let his eyes trail over her features once quickly, before closing his own eyes and putting his mouth against hers. Her lips were warm, but sweet with something else too. He pulled back, opening his eyes to see her face again, to see if she would dispute his brazen move. She still had her eyes closed though, and when he hesitated she leaned towards him, her mouth open slightly and very inviting. Gordo kissed her again, and this time he put a hand to the back of her head, holding her to him as though he were afraid she would reconsider this silent commitment they were making.

Gordo moved the hand he'd put in her hair down, sliding it down her satin cheek, then over her shoulder, down the length of her bare arm, finally bringing it to a rest at the concave dip of her waist. He pulled her body to his slightly, and she came, breaking their kiss to shift her body closer to him. She glanced up into his eyes, and the eye contact sent another bolt of lightning through him. He loved her so much, it ached. She inspired emotions and feelings in him he'd never felt in his whole life. She'd made him crazy these last few days, with just the little ways she moved or spoke to him. He wanted to tell her he loved everything about her. Her strength, her courage, her kindness, her brilliant mind, her lion heart, and to all that she believed in.

"Ashley," he breathed into her ear.

"Gordo..."

He slid the hand he had at her waist around to the small of her back and felt warm skin there. Emboldened, he ran his fingers up into the back of her swimsuit, letting his hand trace the long, sleek lines of her body. Beneath his touch her shape changed, and she arched herself towards him. Every sound that escaped her, every movement, every look or touch from her, it pierced Gordo with a desire and need for her that began to reach a fever pitch. He did whatever he could to keep educing those noises of pleasure and delight from her, hoping that he was having even half of the effect on her that she was having on him.

"So, you wanna go back to the castle?' he asked. A small smile crept upon her face and she nodded again. He watched her as she picked up the broomstick and they flew back to the room.

"Gordo…" she murmured again as he lay with her on the bed.

"Mmm-hmmm."

"Gordo!"

"Do you want anything?"

"I want you."

Gordo sighed, overcome by the waves of desire that were washing over him. He traced the features of Ashley's face slowly, lazily. She smiled when his touch reached her lips, and then she kissed his fingertips sweetly. He shivered.

"I want you too." He murmured and she kissed him, so tenderly that Gordo felt his eyes stinging behind his closed eyelids. Both wrapped in each other's comfort, and warming arms they spent the day like that, kissing and touching softly, and Gordo wondered more than once if he'd fallen asleep over the homework and had merely dreamt the events of the past few hours. But Ashley's warm curves, her butterfly touch and her whispered endearments always brought him back, told him he was not dreaming.

The sunlight found his window eventually and splashed across their faces, painting her skin a surreal, silvery hue. They fell in and out of sleep, dreaming and only believing themselves to be dreaming sometimes, until the rose-colored glimmer of dusk told them the day had gone.

*******

Ashley woke up to find herself on Gordo. Gordo was smoothing side with a feather-light caress…

"You are prefect," he marvelled, "Completely flawless." he stroked one shoulder and cupped her breast, "How can you manage to be so slender, yet to have such lovely curves, both at the same time?"

Her body stirred for him. She elbowed herself up stared at him.

"Oh, Stop it!" she cupped his face, "You are a marvellous thing too, you drove me completely out of my mind!"

She moved herself near him and brushed her lips to his. The next second she left him and sat up on the bed. Gordo chuckled and sat up near her, flopping into her lap, lightly stroking her cheek.

"Do you really wanna go out of this room?" he asked. She shook her head saying, "I don't think so, Gordo" she replied.

"Well if that's the matter," he paused at looked at Ashley, who was gaping at him, he smiled,

"Why don't we have a repeat performance of the last night," he said. Ashley smiled mischievously.

"Why not?" she replied and he pulled her over him, she felt drunk with delight at the pleasure they found in each other, and moved gracefully against him until he took her hips and, lifting her over him, joined her body to his once more. Then there was only the delicate, climbing sensation of pleasure that she was getting to know so well, and she knew that she would never tire of. They were lost in each other again, reaching out for limits of each other's passion until, shuddering with delight; they collapsed together.

"Bad." Ashley gasped as she lay near Gordo. Gordo lifted his eyebrow.

"Bad?" Gordo lifted himself on the elbow.

"Too bad." Ashley said turning sideways to face him.

"Huh?" Gordo stared at her dumbfounded. Ashley smirked.

"I'm tired." Ashley sighed. Gordo smirked as she stood up and begin searching for her clothes that she had thrown down.

"Aren't you gonna come down?" she asked as she pulled up her tank top over her head.

"Yeah." He said as she put her sandals.

"Come on. Hurry up." She said as he got up. She watched as he put on his clothes.

"Lets go." And they set off towards the Gryffindor common room.

"It was a good day Ashley, wasn't it?" Gordo asked as they walked towards the Common room. Ashley said nothing. She just kept walking, tongue tied. Gordo suddenly stopped.

"Ashley…"

Ashley turned back and looked at him in surprise.

"What's wrong?" She asked

Gordo looked at her and blinked.

"Aahhh--nothing, come on--" he said and started walking again.

Ashley hesitated.

"I must know why Gordo, I must," she said firmly

"Nothin' special, I thought we would walk hand in hand to the common room--" He smiled. Ashley let out a squeak of laughter and walked towards him, taking his hands into hers.

"Is this ok now, honey?" she asked him giggling the un-Ashleyish way.

Gordo smiled and put his arm around her waist.

"Yep, perfectly okay." he replied as they walked back to the common room.

"Hey Gordo! Hey Ashley!" called a familiar voice, Ashley turned to find Neville scrambling towards them.

"Oh! Hi, Neville," Ashley said brightly.

"Hi!" he said panting. "Where were you?" he asked raising his eyebrow and scanning them as though they were criminals sneaking out after committing a crime.

"Nowhere. Just a bit of broomstick riding, Neville." Ashley said. "Believe me." She added to the unbelieving look Neville gave her.

"Are you sure?" he asked unconvinced. Ashley nodded. Neville looked at Gordo, who had been staring at Ashley as if he had just noticed she had been there. She nudged him in his ribs.

"Wha--? Oh, yes-yes-indeed-we-had-been-for-a-broomstick-ride." He said.

"See?" Ashley said. Neville nodded.

"I think you are correct." He said. "I better go." And he walked away. Ashley heaved a sigh of relief. Gordo sighed.

"Hot Chips!" Ashley said firmly, as they reached the Fat Lady. The portrait swung open to admit them to the common room. It was quite full and warm.

"You know it was fun being with you, Gordo." Ashley said, casually spreading her feet, picking up the Evening Prophet from the table, opening it and stretching on the armchair near the fire.

"My pleasure, my lady." Gordo said smiling.

"Oh really!" Lizzie had just come and was standing behind them, staring angrily at Ashley.

"I don't even know what are you angry about!" Gordo snapped. Ashley was so amazed, so grateful, she looked up from her Evening Prophet.

"Lizzie, I—I think—" Ashley said feebly.

"Shut up!" Lizzie interrupted.

"You shut up!" Gordo snapped.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Lizzie screeched loudly.

"I ASKED YOU TO SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!!" Gordo shouted even loudly, oblivious to the fact that the whole common room had held their breaths. "YOU'RE DISGUSTING!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN? YOU ARE JEALOUS.. JUST BECAUSE I AND ASHLEY ARE GOOD FRIENDS!"

"YOU ARE CALLING ME JEALOUS JUST BECAUSE I CANT SEE YOU WITH SOMEONE?"

Ashley stared: Gordo and Lizzie, who never fought over her, were now sitting with their arms folded, glaring in opposite directions. Ashley looked apologetically at Gordo, and snatched up a book at random and hid behind it.

And Lizzie stood up and stomped back near Harry, who was thoroughly absorbed in _Quidditch Times._

"I don't believe this" she told him. "They have just spent one—in fact two days together and god knows why Gordo's behaving so stupidly." Harry didn't answer. He pretended to be immersed into the book. Determined to be friends with all three, Lizzie, Gordo and Ashley, Harry decided to keep his mouth shut.

"He's completely blown off, behaving immaturely and so childish that—"

Harry turned the page of The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts , aware of the fact that Lizzie was watching him. Lizzie's voice trailed away in mutters, barely audible over the mutters rising every now and then in the common room, though Harry thought he caught words like "She's jinxed him" "A prat like him" again.

"Do you think the stories we heard are true?" she asked turning to Harry. Harry didn't answer. He was busy staring into her eyes.

"Harry?" she tried. Harry jumped as though someone had drenched him with a bucket full of ice-cold water.

"Wha--? Oh, nothing." He gasped. Lizzie burst out laughing as he stared stupidly a her.

* * *

Harry had Herbology first thing in the morning. He was happy that Ashley had her hand in his and they were walking through the vegetable patch towards the greenhouses with their fingers entwined.

"Wow, I'm so proud that you're back together." Ron said as they took their places around one of gnarled Snarlgluff stumps that formed a part of their project that day and started pulling on their protective gloves. "I hope you are all over what happened between you and Gordo for the past three to four days." He added to Ashley.

"Yeah.. actually... no." Ashley admitted slowly, putting on protective goggles.

"What?" Ron said, his eyes widening under the goggles. "What do you mean by that?"

"I don't care what she means as long as she is with me." Harry said thickly through his gum shield.

"Quiet please!" said Professor Sprout briskly, bustling over and looking strict. "You are lagging behind, everybody has started and look Neville's already through with the first part."

They all turned and saw that really Neville had finished with the part, looking anxiously at the green pulsating object about the size of a grapefruit.

"Ok, professor, we are starting now!" said Ron, adding quickly to Harry, "Should have used _Muffliato_, Harry!"

"Please!" said Ashley wearily. She gave them an apprehensive look; they all took deep breath and then dived into work.

It sprang to life at once; long, prickly, bramble-like vines flew out of the top and whipped menacingly through the air. One tangle oneself in Ashley's hair and Harry thrashed it back with a pair of secateurs; Ron managed to tie up a couple of vines into a knot; a hole opened in the middle of all the tentacle-like branches. Harry plunged his hand bravely into the hole and tentacles snapped close like a trap around his elbows. Ashley and Ron yanked and tugged open the branches as Harry pulled out his hand holding a pod similar to Neville. At once, the prickly vines shot back inside and the gnarled stump sat there looking like an innocent dead lump of wood.

"Seriously, I thought that thing nearly had you." Ashley said pushing her goggles up her forehead and wiping her sweat with a sigh of relief.

"Pass me a bowl." Harry said holding the pulsating pod at a arm's length. Ashley handed over a bowl and he dropped it into it with a look of loathing.

"Don't be easily upset, wring it out, they are best when they are fresh!" Professor Sprout called out.

"Anyways," said Ashley as if they had not been interrupted by the attack of the stump. "Gordo and I were just completing our dare. We were not really looking forward for having sex."

Harry groaned. Ron, meanwhile, who was attempting to burst the pod in the bowl by putting both hands on it, standing up and squashing it as hard as possible, said angrily, "Yeah, but you did enjoy the experience, didn't ya?"

The pod flew out from Ron's fingers and hit the greenhouse glass, rebounding onto the back of Lizzie's head and then towards Neville's forehead. Harry went to retrieve the pod; when he got back, Ashley was saying, "Look, Gordo loves Lizzie McGuire and not me."

"Yeah," Ron sneered. "As if you are very faithful to Harry."

"Listen, you very faithful doggy of Luna," said Ashley, who for some reason had turned red. "Don't you dare question my faithfulness to Harry." She said shaking with anger.

Harry wished Ashley and Ron would have stopped fighting. Unnoticed by them, he started pounding the pod in the most noisiest ways, by pounding it with a trowel. Unfortunately, he could hear every word of their conversation.

"I think I touched a nerve." Ron said with a sneer. Harry sighed sadly. He hadn't expected Ashley and Ron to jump to worst conclusions like that. Harry missed the pod, hit the bowl and it crushed.

"_Reparo_." Harry whispered quickly poking the pieces with his wand. The bowl repaired itself instantly. But the smash, however had brought Ashley and Ron to know of Harry's existence. Ron looked pleased with himself; Ashley huffed angrily.

"Harry, you are supposed to prick it." She said taking the bowl and the pod from his hands. Harry was glad that she wasn't screaming on him. Harry handed over the bowl and he and Ron jumped once more, for the stump. The rest of the lesson went on, luckily for Harry, without the further mention of Ashley and Gordo.

****************

"You have what?" Harry said choking over a piece of kipper at dinner that night. Ashley had declared that she had applied for the post of Quidditch commentator.

"A Quidditch commentator, you?" Ron sneered.

"Why?" Ashley snapped. "I've talked to McGonagall and she has told me what to do and how to do. Ok?"

"Wow! I didn't know you were so interested in Quidditch." Harry said picking up a piece of beef from Ashley's plate.

"Hey! That's my piece." Ashley said trying to snatch it from his hand. Harry snickered as he jerked it out of her reach and put one side of it into his mouth and beckoned her to the other side which was hanging from his mouth. Ron looked away in disgust as Ashley leaned forward to catch the other end with her mouth. The rest of the dinner passed with Harry and Ashley snogging each other.

Breakfast was the usual tense affair next morning. The Slytherins booed and hissed as Harry, Ashley and Ron entered the Great hall. The Gryffindor table, a solid mass of red and gold cheered as they entered. Harry grinned and waved; Ron grimaced weakly and shook his head.

"Cheer up, Ron!" called Lizzie. "You aren't that bad player."

Ron chose to ignore her.

"Tea?" Ashley asked him. "Coffee? Pumpkin juice? Toast?"

"Pumpkin juice." Ron said miserably shovelling scrambled eggs into his mouth. A few minutes later, Ginny paused on her way up the table.

"How are you feeling?" she asked timidly.

"Fine." Ashley said distractedly giving Ron a goblet of pumpkin juice. "Drink it up Ron, the match is gonna start in few minutes."

"Ok." Ginny sighed. "See you guys at the changing room." She said walking away.

"Nearly time." Harry said casually.

The frosty grass crunched underfoot as they made their way towards the stadium. Ginny and Demelza were already wearing their Quidditch robes and waiting in the changing room.

"The weather's good." Ginny said, ignoring Ron. "And with Ashley's commentary," and she broke off sniggering. Harry gave her a uncomfortable smile.

"I didn't know how come she become so interested in Quidditch." Ginny said.

"Yeah," Ron said becoming a little animated. "She claims she was a commentator when she was her school. She also told me that she had forgotten her new teacher's name was Mrs. Cooper and had called her , because that name was close to copper." At this, everyone had a hearty laugh.

They walked out on to the pitch to noisy roars and boos. Amidst all the yelling and clapping, Harry could hear the roar of Luna Lovegood's familiar lion-topped hat. Harry stepped up Madam Hooch, the referee, who was ready to release the balls from the crate.

"Captains, shake hands." She said, and Harry had his hand crushed by the Slytherin's new Captain, Daniel Cooper.

"Mount your brooms.."

Madam Hooch placed the whistle and blew. The balls were released and fourteen players shot upwards.

"Well, that's the Bell girl with a quaffle, she's ducked Warrington, she's passed it to Ginny from Gryffindor- wow! Weasley's caught it with difficulty- there she's passed it to.. oh! She's been hit by a Bludger by asshole Crabbe—"

"KETCHUM!" yelled Professor McGonagall.

"Sorry Professor, now that's Daniel with the quaffle and—nice Bludger hit Coote. Now he's dropped the quaffle and Demelza Robins has it and GRYFFINDOR SCORES! Now, the quaffle again with Robins, she reverse passes it to Katie Bell and Bell's away--"

Ashley's commentary rang throughout the stadium and Harry listened closely. Ron was trying to save the goals. The Slytherins were singing their favourite _Weasley is our king_.

_Weasley is our king,_

_Weasley cannot save a thing,_

_He cannot a block a ring,_

_That's why all Slytherins sing,_

"—and she's passed it to Weasley and Aaaahhh... fuuf! She's just avoided the Bludger. That was close, Weasley. Now, come on Gin, you can do it! She shoots and oh!—"

Bletchley, the Slytherin keeper had saved the goal. He threw the quaffle to Warrington who sped between Katie and Ginny, the singing became louder and louder.

_WEASLEY IS OUR KING!_

"—ok, now that's where Ronald's going to have show his real talent—come on Ron!"

But, the scream of delight came form the Slytherin end. Ron had missed the goal.

"And Slytherin score!" Ashley bellowed as the crowd below cheered and booed. "That makes ten-nil to Slytherin- hard luck, Ron."

The Slytherins sang even louder:

_WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN,_

_HE CANNOT SAVE A SINGLE RING,_

_ THAT'S WHY WE ALL SING,_

"—and Gryffindor back in position. Bell in possession of the quaffle and she's zoomed towards the pitch, Bletchley right ahead and—" Ashley was bellowing thru the megaphone. She was finding it difficult to make herself heard above the deafening singing.

_HE CANNOT SAVE A THING,_

_HE MAKES SURE WE WIN,_

"Harry, what in the heaven's name are trying to do?" Ginny bellowedzooming near him to keep up with Katie. "You are wasting your time."

Harry realised that he had been stationary in midair for a solid two minutes watching the game forgetting that he was supposed to search the snitch; horrified he dived downwards and circled the pitch, trying to catch sight of the snitch; trying to ignore the song now booming through the stadium. There was no sign of the snitch anywhere.; Malfoy was circling the pitch too.

"—that's Pucey with the quaffle—" Ashley screamed. "—who has passed it to aaahhh... he's hit by the Bludger—nice one, Coote! Now, Robins has the quaffle and she's zooming towards the pitch and she's passed it to Bell-er-she's dropped it and that's Daniel with the quaffle and he's off to the pitch. Gryffindor block 'em!"

_WEASELY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN,_

_WEASLEY IS OUR KING,_

Harry did not have time to look at the proceedings of that end. He dodged the Bludger that came rocketing towards him. He turned around to search for the snitch, which had disappeared. Harry scowled. He craned his neck to see whether Malfoy had seen the snitch, but he too, seemed to have lost his chance of finding it!

"—Katie has the quaffle and she's speeding towards the goalposts and she has passed it to Ginny and she's zooming now. There's Daniel from the other side... oh! He's trying to block her and GRYFFINDOR SCORES! Well done, Ginny and how Daniel has the quaffle. Harry potter is still in search of the snitch and so is Malfoy--"

_WEASELY CANNOT SAVE A THING,_

_HE WAS BORN IN A BIN,_

_HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN,_

_THAT'S WHY WE SLYTHERINS SING,_

_WEASELY IS OUR KING!_

At last, Harry had seen what he was supposed to do. The small fluttering golden snitch was speeding along high above them. Harry accelerated; the wind howling in his ears drowning Ashley's commentary. Malfoy too, seemed to have seen the snitch. Feet from the ground, Harry stretched his right hand form the broom towards the snitch to his right; Malfoy just to his right.

"Oi, Malfoy! Ashley's mine!" Harry yelled, wondering what made him say that, but Malfoy doubled up, he fumbled the snitch, let it slip thru his fingers and shot past it; Harry dived swiping for the tiny, fluttering ball and caught it as the Gryffindor spectators screamed drowning the whistle that signaled the end of the game. Harry saw Ashley running towards him and before he could do anything, he and Ashley were flat on the ground and were kissing as if glued to each other. The atmosphere in the changing room was jubilant.

"Party up! Dean's said its gonna be in the common room! Hurry up! Ginny! Harry! Ron, C'mon!" Katie yelled joyfully. Harry and Ron were the last ones to leave the room when Ashley and Luna entered the room giggling madly.

"Harry," Ashley said looking serious. "Can we talk?"

"Yes?" Harry said frowning as Ashley collapsed into the bench covering her face with her hands. Ashley nodded letting out a dry sob. Harry sat beside her and put his arms around her waist to pull her near him. Ashley looked up with tears in her blue eyes.

"Harry," she choked. "Its good news."

"So why are you crying?" Harry asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Its not for you, silly."

"Then for whom is it?" Harry asked impatient. Ashley bit her lip.

"I.."

"Yes?" Harry pressed on eagerly.

"Your team has been selected for the final match against the Hufflepuff." Ashley suddenly smiling. Harry opened his mouth and then closed throwing his hands down in exasperation as Ashley burst out laughing.

"That's not the good news for me?" he asked angrily. As Luna, Ashley and Ron fell down the floor laughing hard.

"It is," Ron said sitting up. "But, not for you." And he again fell to the floor laughing.

"You people." Harry said glowered as Ashley sat up, snorting. "You scared me."

"That was really a good one, Ashley!" Ron said. Ashley stood up leaning on to Luna, who was still laughing.

"Come on Harry, it was just a joke." Ashley said putting her arm around his waist. Harry shook it away angrily.

"A joke? A joke? You know what you have a sick sense of humor." He said angrily.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't know that I would hurt you or anger you or anything—" Ashley said angry tears rolling down her cheeks. Harry burst out laughing. Ashley stared.

"You think only you can act, eh?"

"Bastard." Ashley snapped now half-laughing and sobbing as Harry pulled her near him as she rested herself on his chest.

"I'm sorry, Harry." She said as she rested her forehead against his as Ron and Luna cheered.

"It's ok, just as long as we forget about this." Harry whispered smiling. Ron and Luna smiled at each other.

"Come on guys, everyone are waiting for you." Ron said.

"Yeah! Come on, Harry. They'll be worried."

Harry stood up and offered his arm to her. She took it gladly and they made their way back to the common room. The entire time they walked in silence, with Harry with his hand around Ashley's waist and Ashley with her head on Harry's shoulder, followed by Ron and Luna. It seemed like they had been walking for hours when they reached the portrait hole. Harry dropped her arm and looked up to say the password when he saw it. The green leaves and ripe red berries. He couldn't help but laugh a little.

Ashley looked at him puzzled, "What's so funny?"

He looked at her then pointed upward towards the top of the Fat Lady's frame. "It's a mistletoe," he said , taking a step towards her.

"Yeah. It is," she laughed, taking a step closer to him also.

They looked at each other and just stared. Harry wrapped his arms around her small frame and pulled her closer. She naturally placed her arms on his shoulders and stood on her tiptoes. They got closer and closer and closer until…

"What the hell? Can't you just wait until you get in?" Ron and Luna had nearly walked into them.

"Mistletoe." Ashley said, pointing to the top of the frame.

"Oh yes." Ron said comprehension drawing on his face. "Well, hurry up! I need a chance too." He added with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Shut it, Ron," Luna, Ashley and Harry said at the exact same time. Ashley then turned to Harry again and captured his lips into a heartwarming, passionate kiss. He was taken aback but got the feel of it. They deepened the kiss, ignoring the fact that the portrait hole had just opened revealing them to the whole room. Ashley and Harry never wanted to stop kissing; they both felt right and at peace. Ashley's stomach was full of butterflies and did somersaults, her knees felt like jell-o, and every inch of her body was warm and vibrating with excitement. They finally broke apart, and all they could do was laugh.

"Well that was a good one!" Harry commented laughing.

"I thought it was the same." Ashley said trying to say that without changing her expression but was finding it difficult to say it without smiling naughtily.

"Why you!" Harry leaped on her to catch hold of her. But Ashley being quicker, slipped thru his hands like a piece of butter and ran away giggling as Harry chased her into the common room laughing, followed by……. Eh?

Ron and Luna? They were snogging under the mistletoe!!!!

* * *

R&R!


End file.
